Conventional locks, such as padlocks employing U-shaped shackles, are extremely popular. One reason for their popularity is the ease and convenience of their attachment to, and fit with, the hasps and other attachment mechanisms of devices with which they are used to provide for the unlatching and opening of the secured assembly.
The latching and locking functions of conventional locks most often involve the manipulation of an engaging element with respect to a captive element. The captive element typically includes a captive space, or cavity, within which the engaging element may be secured. When secured, the lock is locked and when unsecured the lock is unlocked. Conventional engaging elements are commonly referred to as a shackles or bolts, depending on the category of lock being described. Nevertheless, conventional shackles and bolts generally work off identical principles known in the art.
The locks most frequently in use today rely on a single locking mechanism, most typically being operated by a key. Other locks rely on keyless locking mechanisms, such as combination locks. Notwithstanding, some applications require multiple function locks combining both key and combination functions. Dual locking locks combining two key functions are also known. Such multiple function locks typically allow for the opening of the lock by one of two methods, namely, by either one of the multiple locking functions being unlocked independently or by both of the multiple locking functions being unlocked together. Those locks that require manipulation of multiple locking functions together are often referred to as multiple custody locks, in that two custodians are typically utilized. In any event, each of the opening methods typically manipulates one locking mechanism which serves to move the engaging element into or out of the captive space provided by the captive element.
Alternative mechanisms offering locking functions that rely on neither keys nor combinations are also known. These mechanisms require specialized tools to unlock and release the secured elements and find very limited application outside of very specialized markets.
Tamper indicative devices such as PRIVASEAL® brand protective seals have been in use since ancient times as one time use security elements to provide evidence of tampering or access to secured objects. PRIVASEAL® is a registered trademark of Stanton Concepts, Inc., P.O. Box 139, Stanton, N.J. Locks incorporating seals as part of the security function in combination with key or keyless (combination) mechanisms are known. The seals are typically incorporated into the conventional locks such that the integrity of the seal is compromised upon opening or attempted opening of the lock to indicate access or tampering. Preferably, the seal is arranged such that tampering is readily apparent upon initial visual observation.
Today, travel safety concerns, particularly air travel safety concerns, mandate that security authorities have access to checked luggage. However, many travelers secure their luggage with locks designed only for their own personal use. These locks may be provided with key or keyless (combination) function. Lacking the appropriate key or combination, authorized security personnel may be required to open the lock destructively.
The issue of nondestructive access has created the need for a new class of dual function locks. This new lock concept would permit the traveler to have the security and ease of use available from the traditional lock and, in addition, provide the appropriate authority with the ability to open and close the lock nondestructively, and independently from the traditional locking mechanism. This alternative function may provide credible security by being difficult to circumvent. In addition, the option for control and tracking of the opening event may be available by the use of tamper indicative devices, such as PRIVASEAL® protective seals. Such seals may be incorporated in a manner to reveal the operation of the alternative security function and/or the traditional locking elements.
The prior art is abundant with clever solutions to these problems used independently or in limited combination. However, none of the prior art devices combine these multiple features and functions as revealed herein. The subject invention combines various conventional security functions with novel developments to solve the new requirement for separate and discrete access to a single secured lock.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a novel lock, and specifically a novel multiple function lock using key, keyless (combination), alternative mechanisms or tamper indicative seals, singly or in combination, to provide for secure control of the opening and closing of the lock through various means which may be employed independently of each other.